rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Azeroth Gonzo
|text1 = Rejuvenated |item2 = |text2 = Skeletal |item3 = |text3 = Human }} Azeroth Gonzo, otherwise known as Zack Gonzo, was the Mahjarrat son of Arrondal Gonzo and brother of Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Born in Freneskae, Azeroth grew and become part of the tribe his father was of. Together, they fought others and destroyed many. Azeroth was feared across much of the land, as he had proven himself to be a vicious warrior. Then Icthlarin came and brought many Mahjarrat to Gielinor with him, Arrondal's entire tribe going. Azeroth got to see Gielinor, and soon went to Zaros to serve for him. He saw the glorious Zarosian cities and fought for Zaros, with his father by his side. Together, the two cemented what it meant to be a Gonzo. A ferocious warrior. Zamorak decided he would try to overthrow Zaros and Azeroth, as well as much of the former tribe, took the side of Zamorak. They encountered Zarosian Mahjarrat and did battle, Azeroth slaying many on his own part, while Arrondal did battle with a Mahjarrat equal to him. After Zamorak had overthrown their former lord, Azeroth and Arrondal collected three other Mahjarrat to form what would become the House of Gonzo. The God Wars came and went, the Gonzo hardly participating. They fought their own war against the Nekai, a Zarosian family that Jyslan Nekai, the Mahjarrat that Arrondal had done battle with, had formed in retaliation to the Gonzo. The war raged on through the Fourth Age, where Azeroth took the human name of Zack and his real name was forgotten, Arrondal being the only one to remember. Now as Zack, he was preparing to convince Arrondal to give him the title of Patriarch of the family. He was younger and more powerful now, however then came his brother... Aztarwyn. When Aztarwyn was born, Arrondal decided to let the boy grow to decide between who should get the title. It was obvious Arrondal favored Aztarwyn over Zack. He trained him, he cared for him, and he gave him power. Zack stood on the sidelines and watched his crossbreed brother grow into the Dark King he is today. When Aztarwyn was in his forties, Arrondal passed on the title of Patriarch to him, however not without making Zack the Patriarch should Aztarwyn be away. Zack outraged with this, had grown sour of his brother. He began to despise him. Aztarwyn continued to age and became more powerful, being followed by the family. He soon took a short leave and Zack instantly declared himself Patriarch. Zack had forged his own kingdom of sorts, recruiting men and fighting others. He had found an ally in the Zamorak Mahjarrat known as Russia, and fought on his side in the hectic World War I. Together, them and their allies were victorious in the war, and they continued to prosper from there. Then Aztarwyn returned and took the family back. He released Rimmington to the hands of others, and had shattered what Zack had created. Zack, outraged now, had gone into a hibernation for a few years, as his brother went and began to conquer various lands. Zack awoke at the sunset of many years later, around the time the Vigilis Cruor began to fall and his brothers newest nation was being formed. He decided to only take his side for awhile, and wait for his opportunity to overthrow him. Das Kaiserreich der Cruor came, and he served as whatever was needed. Years flew by and the empire would grow strong. Azeroth had found a mate for awhile, Cry, before she left mysteriously. Then he found Blaire. He found Blaire in Blutstadt, and helped her collect wheat and help her do her work. She invited him in for tea, and soon it was decided they would be mates. Eventually, Zack married Blaire and brought her to Hauptsitz, her home reserved for a vacation house for them. The war soon ended and they could live their life of love in peace. When the provinces came, they moved to the the Grand City, and had lived there peacefully for almost a year. Then Zack ditched his human name and went by Azeroth again, beginning a civil war within das Kaiserreich. He failed, though, and was sent into hiding. He had his existence forgotten by the family, and he continued to live with Blaire. Soon, they set out for a new goal; children. They decided to take a vacation from the throne and went to their home in Blutstadt, where they spent many months trying to have children. Soon, after maybe the second month, Blaire was pregnant and both were happy. The two went back to the Grand City after a few months had passed and continued to rule the province. Then it was time for Blaire to give birth. After a deal had been made between Azeroth and Arachnea, another Mahjarrat, Arachnea then helped Blaire give birth to his child. She was named Cortana Marvelle Gonzo, and Blaire fell in love with her instantly. Though, Azeroth was already scheming a new plan... With the ritual soon, as the deal Azeroth had made with Arachnea was an alliance in the ritual, Azeroth decided it would be the best time to kill Aztarwyn. He waited a year or so for the ritual to come, and finally it did. After telling Blaire, he left for Gielinor and was rejuvenated. Azeroth was finally powerful again. He met a crossbreed named Alorah Taledi and had met once more with Arachnea before deciding to have his plans fall into place. Currently, Azeroth is preparing for battle with Aztarwyn in what will be their final encounter. History Pre-Roleplaying History Azeroth was born in Freneskae in the tribal village that what is believed to be known as the Gonzo Tribe existed. Not much is known about the tribe, however it is known Arrondal and Elandre, the parents of Azeroth, were part of this tribe. Azeroth lived the Mahjarrat life on Freneskae, participating in the everlasting wars in the realm, becoming strong like his father. He then soon left for Gielinor with his father and Icthlarin, and they soon found their way into Zaros' Empire. However, when Zamorak betrayed Zaros, Arrondal and Azeroth followed their new lord, Zamorak. Arrondal fought a Mahjarrat named Jyslan, and the two came to a draw. Then, Arrondal with Azeroth as the co-leader gathers Elandre, Xephon, and Milatnr and forms the House of Gonzo. Azeroth for many years served as the co-head of the family, fighting in both the Gonzo-Nekai war and the God Wars. His life was primarily boring for a Mahjarrat, as it involved much fighting, something Mahjarrat loved to do anyway. Azeroth went by the name of Zack during mid-4th Age, and has ever since gone by that until recently. Zack lived an un-interesting life leading into the first Gielinorian War, otherwise known as World War I. He was Head of the Gonzo Family and had decided to ally with Russia against the Sicarius. He had his own war during this war, against the Ikra, which the Gonzo had won. Zack then handed the position of Patriach back to Aztarwyn, when he had returned, and had lived on his life in a small state of hibernation until Year 187 of the Fifth Age, in which Das Kaiserreich der Cruor was founded. Kronprinz of Das Kaiserreich When Zephon Altus Gonzo was born, he was obviously not of age to be the Kronprinz of Das Kaiserreich, and Rachel had declined the role as she was not in favor of the Empire. Zack had decided to take up the role until Zephon was at least five years old, and of age to take the spot as Kronprinz. The Annexation of Lumbridge Das Kaiserreich was heavily expanding, taking many areas of Misthalin such as Edgeville and Gunnarsgrunn, also taking Al Kharid as a launching point. Aztarwyn was preparing for war with Lumbridge, the military setting up the plans for invasion and creating a make-shift port. It was suggested by some that war was not the only way to conquer Lumbridge. Aztarwyn had decided that if it was possible, Zack would negotiate the offer with Lord Ardus Blackwell of Lumbridge, in which he did. He called on commorb and was able to get a hold of Ardus. He then told Ardus of the offer, for Lumbridge to become a land under the protection of das Kaiserreich so long as taxes are paid and soldiers will be there to defend. Ardus, after much more of the deal, had accepted the offer and Lumbridge became part of das Kaiserreich, with no casualties or war. A New Home The empire thrived for three years, Zack visiting to Al Kharid for a total of at least three times. To be expanded. The Revolt Expansion Zephon's 5th Birthday Prinz of Das Kaiserreich Small Hiatus King of Crotauzan Blood Brothers A New Goal Cortana Him The Ritual of the Mahjarrat After meeting Arachnea, Azeroth had the intentions of attending the ritual and living up to the deal the two had made. The day came where he had to leave for Gielinor, and he said goodbye to Blaire. Azeroth decided to show up in the Kharidian first, examining the almost finished new City of Uzer. He then explored various places such as the scar of Lumbridge and various places in Forinthy. Then, it was time for the ritual. Azeroth arrived at the ritual site, being one of the first to arrive, followed by several others. Some caught up with each other, some talked with each other, some just stood alone and talked to themselves. Azeroth remained quiet, until the ritual had begun. First up, was Eziak. Eziak was nominated by the majority, including Azeroth, to be sacrificed. Then, his brother stepped in, whom was husband to Azeroth's ally. Azeroth and another Mahjarrat continued to provide a list of those who they should narrow the list of potential sacrifices to. Then, the battle nearly begun. Mahjarrat took arms, most expecting for Eziak to be the target, and Azeroth had unsheathed his leaf-bladed runite sword and begun to charge an ice blast. He would attack anyone who seemed like they were going to lose. Then, the sacrifice. Renac had grabbed the said Mahjarrat by the throat, and a weak water wave was sent towards Azeroth's direction. He froze the wave with his ice blast, and watched as the Mahjarrat was killed and his enormous amounts of energy was distributed to the Mahjarrat in attendance. He absorbed his power, feeling new again. He was rejuvenated. After seeing Arachnea, he then decided to leave and journey to some of the areas of Gielinor he thinks to have served under Zaros at. He met a human-Mahjarrat crossbreed named Alorah, and the two exchanged words before parting ways. He then went to carry out his plan. It was time to kill him. The Deadly Duo The Exiled One Return Attemping to Reunite Brothers Severed Appearance Appearance of Azeroth in all of his forms. Zack(Human) Azeroth in his human form known as Zack, his hair was short, reaching down to his eyes and was pure blonde. The iris' of his eyes are a dull gray, which to some may be scary. He had a very muscular tone in this form, a six-pack and all those nice things. He stood at 6'7" in this form, just a bit under his father. Azeroth(Lich) Azeroth in his true Lich form stood at a menacing 9'5", his eyes continue to have a gray iris however they glow red. Azeroth had a black gem in his forehead, making him even more scary. Gallery Personality Azeroth, being a Mahjarrat, typically had the feeling for combat, that he wants to kill many. Zack over the years also developed human traits, such as love for those he desires, etc etc. Azeroth is generally an asshole towards his brother, and vice versa, an activity the two enjoy engaging would be to mock each other. Azeroth also had a natural jealousy of his brothers accomplishments that he has acquired in a mere few years compared to Azeroth's thousands of years of being in existence. Languages Spoken Languages that Azeroth is capable of speaking. Freneskaen(Fluent) Old Freneskaen(99% Fluent) Ancient Tougne(Fluent) Common Speak(Fluent) Cat speak(Fluent) Kharidian(Fluent) Gnomish(Fluent) Gonzo Language(Fluent) Elven(Semi-Fluent) Monkey(Semi-Fluent) Abilities Titles All titles that Azeroth has held. Current title: None. *Co-Founder of the Gonzo Family *Member of the Original Five - Very long time *Co-Head of the Gonzo Family *Head of the Gonzo Family - Temporarily *Kronprinz of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor - Temporarily for five years *Prinz of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor - 12 Years *King of the Province of Crotauzan - 6 Years Trivia *Azeroth was originally the first charcter of the user Aztarwyn. *Azeroth has gone through several character development changes, from his race, to height, to personality, to just about everything. *Azeroth originally was a human known as Zack that was as powerful as Aztarwyn and had his own army, and the two were brothers however rivals. *In the private rp Azeroth was introduced in, he was the son of Zamorak, as well as Aztarwyn. *In the private rp Azeroth was introduced in, Aztarwyn kills Zamorak and Azeroth kills Aztarwyn, taking Zamorak's place as a god. *For awhile in RP, Azeroth went by his human alias of Zack. However he eventually dropped this when the name for the character was changed. Category:Characters Category:Mahjarrat Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Chaotic Category:Antagonist Category:Royalty Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Gonzo Family Category:Aztarwynian Category:Mage Category:Noble Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Zamorakian Category:Evil Category:Deceased